Kohaku, the ninja!
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Bankotsu has a dream about Kohaku, who he thinks is a ninja! One shot.


DIS: (laughs) I just think it's hilarious how Bonkotsu always calls Kohaku a ninja, so I decided to make a drabble on it. Hope you enjoy!

X

_Title: Kohaku, the Ninja!_

_Rating: T for language_

_Genre: General/Humor_

_Summary: Bankotsu has a dream about Kohaku, who he thinks is a ninja! Drabble._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Notes/Warnings: Slight yaoi, but not intended!_

X

_Kohaku, the Ninja!_

Bankotsu stretched, dropping down onto the grass, smiling to himself. He crossed his arms beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. He gazed up at the sky and the stars and he smirked. He had to admit that this mission Naraku had given him and the rest of the Band of Seven was exciting. He stifled a yawn and blinked blearily. He was exhausted and had a long day ahead of him. Turning on his side, he closed his eyes and gradually fell asleep.

_Bankotsu's Dream_

Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked around him in surprise. "Hey, what's going on?" He demanded, looking down to see that he was in a female's kimono. He started to run, then tripped on the dress and fell in the dirt. He coughed and glared at the ground. His hair was no longer in its braid and showered over his back and shoulders. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

He lifted his skirts and ran to one of the rooms in the home, where a long mirror was. He let out a shriek, seeing lipstick and other make up on his face. He screamed until he needed air and fell to the ground, breathing hard. Standing up and lifting his skirts with him, he hurried out of the home. _It's sad when you put a few feminine things on a man and find that he looks exactly like a girl. Grr..._ When he was outside, he was surprised to find the whole place in chaos. Fire was everywhere and people were fighting. "Alright, a battle!" He reached behind him, to find that his Banryu was gone. _Oh, that's right..._ Rolling his eyes, he hurried into the midst of the battle, his skirts in hands, walking awkwardly in the sandals. _How can women stand this! _He wondered, breathing hard.

He heard a battle cry and when he turned, some man was going straight for him. "Holy hell!" Suddenly, a guy in all black came and, using martial arts, beat the crap out of the man. Blinking, Bankotsu turned to the ninja, who removed his mask. "Kohaku?"

"Don't worry, miss, I'll protect you," Kohaku told Bankotsu, who gaped at him.

_(oO) Did he just call me 'miss'? That little – _Bankotsu's thoughts were interrupted when Kohaku picked him up bridal style and jumped from building to building. _(o.o) This little guy's pretty strong._

"Here, miss, stay here." Kohaku set Bankotsu on a hill and he hurried back to the village. Bankotsu sat there dumbly, before he felt a foreboding presence. He turned to see another ninja glaring down at him.

"Um..." Bankotsu blinked up at him. "Hi?"

"Hey!" Kohaku stormed up the hill, frowning at the other ninja. "This is my woman."

"(OO) Hey, you've got it all wrong, I'm not – " In an instant, Kohaku's lips were planted firmly on his.

_End_

"NOOOO! I'M NOT GAYYYY! I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Bankotsu screeched, scrambling to wake up. Jakotsu was staring down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Bankotsu," he greeted. "It's time to go." Bankotsu looked around and saw that it was daylight already.

"(o.o) Oh, right...Um...Okay, let's go."

As they traveled down, Kohaku was waiting for them. Bankotsu stared at him, blinking slowly.

"Mr. Bankotsu, sir," Kohaku greeted.

"Let me get one thing straight, kid," Bankotsu growled, grabbing Kohaku by the collar.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a woman and I'm not gay, got it?"

"(oO) Okay...?"

"I'M NOT!"

"(X.X) I believe you, sir," Kohaku assured him. After ordering Renkotsu to deal with Kohaku, Bankotsu sat with his back to them, sulking and fuming at the same time. The remaining men of the Band of Seven, along with Kohaku, exchanged disturbed looks.

...Poor Bankotsu.

X

DIS: (sweat drop) I have no idea where this idea came from, but I thought, hell, why not type it up and see what people think about it? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review on your way out! Ciao!


End file.
